


GEORGENOTFOUNDXGN!READER

by alphasafensound



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Graphic Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29983347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphasafensound/pseuds/alphasafensound
Summary: Georgenotfound fluff and slight smut.
Relationships: GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Female Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF) & Original Male Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s), GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)/You
Kudos: 4





	GEORGENOTFOUNDXGN!READER

**Author's Note:**

> <><><>  
> ORIGINAL POST ON MY TUMBLR @ ALPHA002SBLOG

14 of February. We never really cared or do anything special throughout the 2 years of our relationship, it was something that never was needed but this year was different. I didn't know why but George woke up exceptionally early and cooked a simple but exquisite breakfast and brought it to our bedroom. He was being very touchy and bubbly, not that i mind because we were very clingy when we felt like it and i absolutely loved it.

And now, almost night time he started to softly kiss my neck and leaving a trail of hickeys, i whimpered when his finger teased my entrance through the sweatpants, i grabbed and pulled a little bit his hair and he moaned and put me on top of him straddling his waist and i swiftly rolled my hips on his cock feeling it hardening.

He looks so pretty with his cheeks flushed and biting his lip to suppress the noises, only looking at him from beneath me was enough to make my stomach twirl and my heart to pump faster, his hands were tight on my hips as he was guiding me to go faster and rolled harder on him, soft moans and whimpers came out of both of us as he pulled me to a passionate kiss. He cupped my face and slowly pull apart, both of us panting and a soft smile took over his face.

" _Fuck,_ ** _Y/N_** _, please.._ "

" _Happy Valentine's Day, my love..._ "


End file.
